Epona
by Ilovehorsesella
Summary: Takes place in middle earth tauriel, legolas, thuranduil, and more are in it! Hope u like it! Follow me on insta I am .potc.d.fanpage or maybe type in Ella and hope :-) I'm also @ilovehorsesella please comment and follow!


**He had a very good plan it's risky, but I am up for it. I was lying in bed thinking about the next day, I would get to go home and visit my parents before we put the plan into action. I haven't seen them in 2 years, witch is a blink of the eye for an elf, but still I miss them.**

 **I awoke to a loud noise, then I went outside of my room and saw that the king was practicing with his sword. I watched him for a couple of minutes before he noticed me. "hello sir." I greeted him.**

 **"Hey, how was your sleep?" Ornen asked.**

 **For the king of the wring wraiths he was very nice, his appearance was scary and dark, but only when he wanted it to be. You see, after saruman was defeated he still stayed evil, but he didn't die. In fact he was immortal, he looked human but he had traveled to the underworld. Unless he was in his armor he was a normal man, he did scars though and he was missing an eye. That was the queen of Rohan, Eyowen's fault.**

 **"Okay, until u woke me."**

 **"Haha, maybe it was on purpose, duel?"**

 **" your on!"**

 **We were fighting when I made a wrong move and he accidentally cut my shoulder. "Ouch!" I yelled.**

 **"Are u okay!" He asked worriedly.**

 **"Yeah I, I think so. I said, it's about time for me to go see my parents. Goodbye your majesty."**

 **"Wait! I, I just wanted to say, good luck." He hugged me and then kissed me on the cheek.**

 **"I guess I'll have to think about it, thanks for helping me improve my swordsmanship." I smiled at him and then left for my parents house. "what will this day lead to." I wondered.**

 **I found a small clearing in the woods and that's where I decided to set up camp. I only had a half and hour or so to my parents house but I was tired and it was late. I had a small tent and a lantern which only took me a minute to set up. I crawled into my tent and blew out the lantern.**

 **I woke up in the middle of the night because I herd rustling in the bushes. "Who's there!?" I asked.**

 **"Epona? Is that you!" A voice said.**

 **"Ada!" I yelled.**

 **"How are u! Here, follow me why didn't you come home?"**

 **"I was tired and it was early, I didn't want to wake you especially since you didn't expect me to come."**

 **"Well, just know that you are always welcome."**

 **"I do Ada." I hugged him softly.**

 **"Well, let's be getting home I'll help u pack up."**

 **The house was small, 2 rooms a tiny kitchen and an outhouse out back. It's where I grew up. The house was a log house that my Ada built.**

 **"India, look who's here!" Ada said**

 **"Epona!"'my mother exclaimed.**

 **"Mom!" I hugged her.**

 **"How are u my dear?"**

 **"Good, thank you." She looked down at me, my cut was becoming infected I think. I just hoped mom didn't notice. I started to cover it but it was too late.**

 **"What's that cut on your shoulder?" Mother exclaimed.**

 **"Oh, it's nothing."**

 **"Well that 'nothing' is becoming infected, follow me dear." She said as she started toward the kitchen.**

 **"How is work?" Mother asked.**

 **"Good, I'm stopping here on my way to Mirkwood."**

 **"What business do u have there?"**

 **"Um, er, just some trading."**

 **"Oh really?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Well, let's get some more sleep." She kissed me on the head and then showed me to my room.**

 **"Night mother, night ada." I said and then turned out the lights.**

 **It seemed like it was only five minutes since I fell asleep when we were all awaken by the sound of claws on our roof. Immediately I knew what it was, spiders. I ran out of my room and found my parents in the kitchen.**

 **"What is that?" Ada asked.**

 **"Spiders, we need to run, run to the plains, run away from here."**

 **I tried to get out of the house, but I was too late, a rafter had fallen and blocked out the door. I ran to my room and put on my belt which had my weapons in it, then I grabbed my staff from the corner. My parents did not know about my powers. I herd a loud crash, I ran to the kitchen and the roof had fallen on my parents. "MOTHER! ADA! NO! Are u in there tell me are you okay!"**

 **I herd a voice that sounded like my Ada," Run I love you, we are old and it is too heavy to get off of us."**

 **Before I could use my staff to remove the beams, a spider came in and attacked me, I pulled out my bow and shot it in between the eyes. Then the wall collapsed knocking my bow, staff, and arrow quiver to the ground. Along with them went me. As I landed my sleeping potion fell out of my belt and splashed all over me. I slowly drifted off to sleep after that.**


End file.
